Corazón roto
by Aokiri
Summary: [Viñeta] Es entonces cuando Ranma se da cuenta de lo doloroso que es un corazón roto.


**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, así como el dolor en mi kokoro porque no parece querer continuar y darle un mejor final a esta maravillosa serie —Danm it, Rumiko—. Vamo a llorar.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers de las el arco de Ryugenzawa [Tomo 25, capítulo 10-11/Tomo 26, capítulo 01-11 — OVA's 07-08]. Si no lo has leído/visto, ¡ALTO AHÍ VAQUERO! :v . De todas formas te recomiendo que le eches un vistazo de nuevo, porque me meto de lleno en donde Ranma encuentra a Akane en casa de Shinnosuke. Advertidos.

* * *

 ** _Corazón roto_**

Y aún y cuando lo único que Ranma puede pensar son maldiciones, no puede olvidar su rostro sincero diciendo que se quedará con _él._ Con _Shinnosuke._

Entonces _,_ —idiota, idiota, Akane idiota—, sus piernas se mueven solas, porque tiene que alejarse, tiene que huir de la repentina debilidad que invade su pecho —estúpida, estúpida, Akane estúpida—, tiene que huir del temblor de sus manos y la falta de aliento, y el dolor detrás de los ojos que no puede significar otra cosa sino lágrimas, debilidad.

Y, —¿por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, porqué?— su sonrisa chispeante, y sus manos unidas, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios suaves. Ya no son de él, ya no son para él. Son para _Shinnosuke,_ para un hombre que apenas conoce, pero que aún así, parece ser mejor que Ranma.

Pero es que, —ya entiendo, ya entiendo, ya entiendo, ya entiendo, ya entiendo, ya entiendo—, al fin, se da cuenta de que no ha sido suficiente, que Ranma no se esforzó tanto como para lograr que ella se diera cuenta, que ahora se aleja no sólo de ella, si no de todo lo que representa y ese trozo escondido dentro de su corazón que nadie sabe que le ha regalado.

Y es que Akane es su debilidad, aquello que le hace querer gritar, que hace que las lágrimas se presenten detrás de sus ojos sin consentimiento y que hace que quiera golpear a _Shinnosuke_ hasta que muera, hasta que desaparezca, hasta que Akane deje esa expresión sincera que no podía ser otra cosa que…

Pero, pero, pero…

"—Por favor, quédate, sonríe, cocina para mí, sé mi hogar, no te vayas."

No puede decirlo, no puede confesar todo lo que ella es para él. Y es que, si no fuera Akane sería más fácil, porque sabe que no puede mentirle, no con eso, no con todo. Tampoco puede decirle la verdad.

Pero _Shinnosuke_ si puede, puede pedirle que se quede mientras la mira con una expresión que Ranma sabe que no podrá reproducir jamás, no para ella, no para nadie que no sea él mismo porque la vergüenza lo arrasa tanto como sus conflictivos sentimientos.

Entonces Ranma quiere una explicación, porque después de toda su lucha, después de todo lo que han pasado, después de que ella se convirtiera en una persona que Ranma sabe que no podrá olvidar, una persona que es parte de él. Pero ella no habla, lo mira con lástima y su enojo crece, crece, crece tanto que le duele seguir respirando.

Y busca pelea. Está dispuesto a no tener misericordia, a golpear hasta que ya no pueda más, está dispuesto a morir si hace falta. Carga contra _Shinnosuke,_ de quien sólo puede pensar su nombre con un desprecio contundente que sale desde su pecho,y su enojo crece tanto que nubla su pensamiento, tanto que no ve con claridad.

La cachetada aparece como un cubo de agua fría. No le duele, por supuesto que no. No siente nada en la mejilla. Deja de sentir sus manos, sus pies, y su pecho se encoge al tamaño de un alfiler cuando la ve arrodillarse a un lado de _Shinnosuke_ , que se ha desplomando. Ella se disculpa, y le dice que le regrese el golpe —chica torpe, no puedo regresar un golpe así. No puedo golpearte, idiota. No puedo contra ti—, entonces Ranma comprende que ha sido derrotado. Porque ella le ha impedido luchar, —lo único que podía hacer para recuperarla— y le ha rechazado más allá de las palabras.

Se tambalea, y duele más que cualquiera de los golpes que nadie le ha dado jamás. Sabe que no podrá mirar su rostro de nuevo, que no podrá alzar la vista de nuevo sin que su pecho, que hacía un segundo había dejado de sentir, ardiera como el sol.

Es entonces cuando Ranma se da cuenta de lo doloroso que es un corazón roto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando regresan a casa, juntos, y puede sostener su mano pensando en todo lo que quiere, pero no puede decirle, agradece poder permanecer aún a su lado con un alivio tan grande que sólo puede compararse con el dolor de creerla perdida.

* * *

 _[693 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Necesitaba escribir esto tanto que dolía (?), aunque definitivamente debería estar escribiendo otras cosas cofDamncof. Como sea, estaba releyendo el manga y me encontré con estos capítulos y akansnakansks.

Me pareció que Shinnosuke afectó más a Ranma que cualquiera de los otros pretendientes de Akane, y akansaksnkss, tenía que escribirlo. Alguien fangirlee conmigo (?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (y que se haya entendido xdxd). También pidamos por el IC~

¡Nos leemos! :3


End file.
